the_adeptsfandomcom-20200216-history
Creator Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Create Base Element = Creator can create a decent amount of a certain type of base material. Examples include aluminum, steel, dirt, magnesium, salt, etc. -Engineering Proficiency = Creator has a natural knack for quickly figuring out how things work or what might be wrong with them. -Energy Production = Creator can quickly produce a specific energy type: fire, antimatter, freezing, electricity or radiation. He can produce enough of it to deal moderate damage to opponents. -Alchemic Flame = Creator can hit a target with a bout of supernatural flame. 2ND DEGREE -Idea Generator = Creator is good at creativity and originality. -Create Basic Weapon = Creator can quickly produce a basic weapon, forging it instantly in his hand from raw energies. Swords, shields, pikes, whips, whatever. But no machinery (complex). 3RD DEGREE -Forgehammer = Creator can summon to himself a large hammer, ostensibly for hammering in a smithy, but equally good at hammering away at foes. The hammer is supernatural and targets struck with it receive heat damage and burns. -Transmutation Touch = Creator can transmute things by touching them, turning it from one material into another. Creator can damage foes by transforming parts of their bodies into stone or some similar substance. 4TH DEGREE -Duplicate = Creator can create a perfect copy of something. -Golem = Creator can begin making Golem, basic ones at first but working his way up. 5TH DEGREE -Radiation Resistance = Creator is resistant to radiation damage. -Works With His Hands = Creator is a talented artist and worker with his hands. Natural proficiency. -Transmutation Adaptation = Creator can affect anything with his touch, even if it something other than matter. Spectral phenomena, powers of oblivion, primordial chaos, all that is required is touching it or being close enough to it. 6TH DEGREE -Spell Transmutation = Creator can 'grab hold' of someone else's supernatural powers at work and transmute it into something else (usually something totally harmless). This is often done to spells or curses. -Complex Weaponry = Creator can produce complex machines quickly while on the battlefield, even guns and the like. Machinery that is highly complex (major bombs, high-tech projectiles, etc.) will require some time, but most modern weapons can be reproduced quickly enough. -Grenades 4 Everybody = Creator can produce multiple explosive devices and hurl them at opponents. He can create many different types of grenades such as stun, explosive, chaff, mist, even poisonous ones. 7TH DEGREE -Infinite Ammo = Upgrade to Duplicate, Creator can re-create spent ammo per the rate of fire. Effectively, he has unlimited ammo. -Science Proficiency = Creator has a natural proficiency in science. 8TH DEGREE -Lesser Mimic = Creator, after witnessing a person's power firsthand, can learn to replicate a single power of an opponent. Because recreating the power requires understanding its natural workings, they start off with natural proficiency in it. 9TH DEGREE -Trap Forging = A passive but powerful power of any Creator is the ability to create various types of traps to lie in wait for incoming agents of the Darkness. -Trapping Proficiency = Creator gains a natural proficiency for creating various types of traps. 10TH DEGREE -Know Thyself = Creator can duplicate himself, how many copies of himself he makes depends on the amount of Kenosis he expends. Copies are free to act separately from each other but must share damage and Kenosis between themselves. 11TH DEGREE -Golem Link = By establishing a link with his Golem, a Creator can channel Kenosis into them, either to grant them power, heal them, or jack up one of their attributes. 12TH DEGREE -Greater Mimic = Creator can recreate any power of any opponent they witness and keep it permanently (they can have up to 3 replicated powers on their person, the rest must be "transferred" to Relics made just for the purpose of holding replicated powers. 13TH DEGREE -Form of Glory = 14TH DEGREE -Army of One = Upgrade to Know Thyself, Creator can make copies of himself and each is metaphysically independent, meaning that killing one or having it expend all Kenosis will do nothing to the others. -Master the World = Creator no longer need touch a target to affect it, he can now affect things from a distance away. 15TH DEGREE -Master Mimic = By touching the target or their power, a Creator can understand perfectly the supernatural design of an opponent's makeup. The Creator can then reform his own self to include that supernatural nature and all attending powers - meaning he has access to all the power(s) of said target. 16TH DEGREE -Lord of Infinity = -God Mode = Creator can now affect multiple targets at once, he can cause drastic changes in his environment by manipulating things on a molecular level, changing the air and landscape itself. 17TH DEGREE -At The Feet of The Master =